Honeymoon
by loveless139
Summary: This is a sequel to Kain Nowado's Fazed.   A blond walked into the bedroom of a dark house. The only light was a lamp on the bedside table. In his arms was a red head who was laughing. Gio/Tybalt BMB Lemon flavored


**A/N: Howdy. I'm not dead… Yet. Probably should be but still not quite yet. This is a sequel to Kian Nowado's Fazed, which can be found here. ****.net/s/6404611/1/Fazed**

**Do me a favor. Go read it and then come back here and read this one.**

**Tsuki(AKA Kian): yes, please go read it. ^_^**

**Karina: I want to put this out there. I know at the end I ask for commissions but I just found out that one of my friends died on the ninth, so don't get mad if I don't do commissions right away. On that note, Xion sweetie, this one's for you.**

**Tsuki: We all miss you Xion! I'm going to finish that fic you love just for you! I wish you could read it. I miss you. I wish you were still with yo. *cries and hugs Karina***

**Honeymoon….er**

A blond walked into the bedroom of a dark house. The only light was a lamp on the bedside table. In his arms was a red head who was laughing. The younger man smiled while the red head sat patiently in his grip with his arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm just saying, Gio. You look like a skinny shit but you obviously have some hidden muscle. I told you that you didn't have to carry me in. That's just a silly tradition." The older but shorter man giggled.

The blonde gave him a look. "And I'm telling you, you should've worn a dress. It would have looked good on you, Tybalt." As he finished his statement, he dropped the red head onto the bed.

Giving a squawk at the sudden lack of support, the longhaired man glared at his husband. "I refuse to wear a dress. That's what women do. It's downright degrading." He pouted.

"Yet," Gio whispered into his lover's ear. "You have no problem with the school girl uniform." His tongue grazed the edge of the older man's ear causing him to shudder.

Tybalt blinked at him owlishly. "That's usually done in the privacy of our room, not in front of all our friends and family." His eyes narrowed.

"They've all accepted that we're gay… They did attend our wedding today, you know." The blond started unbuttoning the seated man's shirt.

The red head purred before wrapping his hands around the blond's neck to pull him down into a kiss. To his surprise, his new husband bit at his bottom lip, but he knew what he wanted and let his lips part. A tongue brushed against his in a well-known move. He moved his to lap at the other man's. Letting his hands drop down to the younger man's chest, his nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned the shirt that was barring him from the other's skin.

At about the same time, both men pushed the other's shirt off their shoulders. They paused a second to stare and snicker about how in harmony they were before Gio leaned in and licked up the column of Tybalt's neck. Licking quickly turned to kissing which in turn became sucking and biting. The red head simply sat there with his head tilted to the side and moaned at the pleasurable feeling of the act.

While the man receiving the attention was distracted, the younger subtly pushed him onto his back on the bed. The blonde followed, of course, continuing his menstruations to the older's neck as he knelt on the bed over him before he straddled his prey… er Husband. He began a gentle rocking motion to where he was just barely brushing against the red head's erection. This caused both of the men's arousal to swell even more.

"If you love me, you'll lose the pants in the next five seconds, Gio." Tybalt groaned out, his hips rising to meet the blond's, who was chuckling at the statement.

Standing, the younger man slowly, ever so slowly, dropped his hands to the waist of his dress slacks. With a graceful flick of his wrist, he popped the button through the hole. Before he could grasp the metal tab to the zipper, he found it had already been grasped… sorta. Tybalt pulled the zipper down slowly with his teeth. The sight caused Gio to moan and his penis to twitch excitedly inside the trousers. As the tab hit the end of the zipper, the red head got a good surprise.

"You went commando to our wedding?" He purred out in a low tone as he licked up the length of the cock in front of him that was now poking out of the man's pants.

The blond stuttered out, "I-I was, uh, an-anticip-ating what might c-come after the wedding was o-over." His face flushed red as his eyes glazed over with a look of lust.

Tybalt leaned back to lie down on the bed. "Well. Stop anticipating and get to work." The man smirked as the man who was left standing almost tripped over the pants that had slid off his hips to sag at his thighs.

Gio kicked his pants off before grabbing Ty's ankles and pulling him down the bed so he could pull the laid-back man's pants off easier. Once they were both nude, they shimmed back up the bed, all the while grinding against each other.

"Gio," Tybalt moaned out. "I need you inside me now. Don't worry about stretching me." The blond groaned out at the thought of taking his husband without prep. If Tybalt was already so tight, how tight would he be without prep?

Lining himself up, the younger kissed the man under him as he wrapped his hand around the erection rubbing against his stomach before he pushed forward into the willing body before him. His lover let out a small groan of pain. Then, he wrapped his legs around the blond's waist to push him in deeper.

"Oh gods." Gio moaned out as he thrust gently into his lover.

Tybalt moaned with him, rolling his hips to meet the thrusts. The hand on his member started to speed up but still matched the thrusts.

The blonde shifted his angle just enough to start pounding the older man's prostate. The red head started to scream his pleasure to the four walls. Every now and again, the scream was punctured by the younger man's name falling from his lips.

"Go on, Ty. Come for me." Gio whispered in his ear before biting down on the man's neck. That was the final straw. Tybalt came, coating their stomachs and the blondes hand with his seed.

The younger followed him into the bliss of the orgasm when he felt the man's tunnel clench around him. He collapsed to rest over the red head. It was several minutes before the couple's breath steadied out.

"That was good." Gio stated contently.

"Hn. Very good. Very good, love." Tybalt whispered his voice hoarse from yelling.

"Wanna do it again?" The blonde smirked.

"What?"

**A/N: Yeah. So, I was in a weird mood writing this. I actually sat here for like five minutes thinking over the different ways and tones in which one could say erection. Like erectioooooooon. And eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerection. Or ereeeeeeeeeeection. Ect. Yeah. I'm tired. Btw. I am taking commissions for free if it's a pairing I know. Just drop me a pm. Or a review. Do me a favor. Review even if you don't want a commission. Reviews let me know I'm loved. Here's Tsuki.**

**Tsuki:You blew my mind yet again. Yes, please read my fic. And review this. I betaed, which means I read it first. Well, second actuailly, but oh**** well. Please tell Karina here how you liked it. ^_^**


End file.
